Original Skin
by RainbowStarFox44
Summary: A shy, self-conscious and awkward Santana loses her virginity to the girl of her dreams. Fill for an old prompt on the GKM. Warning: g!p Santana.


_GKM Prompt: Santana has a gp but is very shy and self conscious. Brittany tries everything to get in her pants and take her V-card. She also teaches Santana the joys of sex and how to be more confident and carefree._

_Story can be done in many parts even chapters._

_Serious bonus points if Brittany is very dominant and aggressive._

**This prompt is from like way back in 2010, but when I came across it, I knew I had to fill it. I don't think there's enough sweet, awkward g!p Santana out there. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Brittany and Santana had been friends ever since Santana moved in next door about six months ago. Even though Santana was shy and awkward, Brittany's bubbly greeting and offer to help her carry some moving boxes up to her room was enough to bring a rare, comfortable smile to her face. And once Brittany mentioned that she went to the same high school Santana was set to enrol in for her Sophomore year, everything just sort of... fell into place.

Brittany was sweet and kind. She was accepting. She made everything easy. And for girl who had considered herself an outsider entire her life, that was a pretty big deal.

Brittany was Santana's first real friend.

That's why it didn't come as much of a shock to Santana when she realized that she had a giant crush on the girl who had taken her under her wing so readily.

There was only one problem – she didn't know about her little secret.

Actually, no-one knew. Well, no-one except for her parents and a few relatives. But the reality of it was - Santana wasn't born like other girls. What was inside her pants set her apart from what was usually considered to be "normal".

And it was this simple detail that had caused Santana to be so reluctant to get close to others, so guarded and so self-conscious. She couldn't get hurt if she never trusted anyone in the first place, right?

But with Brittany, that all changed. She wanted to let Brittany in... she wanted to know her and share things with her she'd never shared with anyone else. At the same time, Brittany was both the girl of her dreams and the bestie she'd never had. They did homework together, watched movies, hung out after school at the park feeding the ducks, got pizza and ice-cream, went for bike rides and even cuddled or linked pinkies sometimes when they were sitting next to each other on the couch.

They'd already grown so close, so quickly, and for the first time in her life, Santana actually _wanted_ someone to know about the thing that made her different. She just hoped that Brittany would still want to be her friend once she knew...

* * *

They were sitting crossed-legged on Brittany's bed, and Santana was helping Brittany finish her Biology homework when the blonde suddenly thrust the text book away from herself and collapsed dramatically back into her pillows.

"I've had enough."

"Come on Britt. You know if you don't finish, Mrs. Brown is gonna give you another F."

"I don't care. I'm tired of learning about helium globes." She whined, an arm resting over her face.

"I think you mean haemoglobin B." Santana giggled.

Brittany sat up and smiled, a shine of admiration in her eyes."You're so smart."

"Not really." Santana blushed, shuffling the books and papers in front of her nervously. "Besides, it's just silly school stuff... I don't even know half the stuff you know about all things feline."

Brittany shrugged. "What can I say, it's a gift." She winked.

Santana licked her lips and took in a quick breath. No matter what Brittany did, she was always sexy. But she was _especially_ sexy when she did that.

Brittany suddenly scooted forward. "Santana, you've never kissed anyone, right?"

"W-what?" Santana stammered.

"Well, I mean, when I was telling you about how I made out with Kitty after Cheerios practice last year, you got all flustered and weird and stuff. I just assumed it meant that you didn't know how to respond 'coz you've never kissed anyone yourself." Brittany explained matter-of-factly.

Santana blushed even harder. "I um... I..."

"It's okay if you haven't... I think it's pretty cute actually." Brittany smirked and Santana felt like the temperature in the room just went up a few degrees. "I guess that means you've never had sex either, right?"

Santana's eyes widened. She swallowed heavily and had to look away from those inquisitive blues while she shook her head shyly.

"I thought as much." Brittany mused, sighing. "You know, it's really sucky because... I think that you're way too hot and way too awesome to not have done it yet. You're totally missing out."

By this point, Santana's whole body was on fire with embarrassment. She wondered if she should just get up and run away from the conversation... but she couldn't even if she tried. She felt frozen to the spot.

"You like girls, don't you San?" Brittany asked softly**,** scooting a little closer still. It wasn't really a question though. It was like she already knew the answer and was just waiting for Santana to confirm her suspicions.

Too terrified to do anything but, Santana just nodded her head faintly. She was just wanted this conversation to end already so they could go back to being their normal, comfortable-selves together.

"Hey... are you okay? Look at me." Brittany enquired, gently placing her fingers under Santana's chin to lift her gaze. "You can talk to me about this stuff you know... Friends talk about these kinda things with each other all the time... And I promise I won't ever be all judg-y, no matter what you tell me. Okay?"

Santana relaxed a bit under those words, getting lost in Brittany's kind face and the subtle quirk of her lips into a smile. "I just... I've never done anything... with anyone before... I've never even talked about that sorta stuff, you know. It's all really new to me."

"You don't have to be nervous." Brittany smiled more enthusiastically. "You're a gorgeous girl Santana. Anyone would be lucky to get to be your first."

Santana gulped. "You... you think?"

"I do." Brittany nodded. "In fact, I was hoping that maybe... you'd let _me_ be your first."

Her heart skipping a few dozen beats, Santana blinked. "My first what?"

Brittany only answered with a smirk before ever so slowly, she leant in, closed her eyes and captured Santana's bottom lip between both of her own.

Santana's eyes remained wide open however. She could barely believe that this was happening. One minute they were talking about her inadequacies in the dating world, the next Brittany was sitting in front of her, cupping her chin and kissing her. It was light, and warm, and making her tingly all over. The pit of her stomach was swooping with butterflies and her heart was galloping like a race horse.

Brittany pulled back slightly and opened her eyes. "Is this okay?" She asked.

Transfixed, Santana felt herself nod. And then they were kissing again, with a little more pressure. She felt Brittany shuffle forward even more and place both hands on her cheeks, her lips molding to her own and caressing delicately with each movement. Somehow, she managed to respond, with the shaky opening and closing of her own lips against Brittany's soft pink ones.

It wasn't until she felt Brittany's tongue tracing over her bottom lip that Santana's attention went down to her groin. The pleasant jolt instantly drew her focus to what was happening with her body. That feeling of anxious anticipation turned into utter terror. She pulled away abruptly and her hands went down to her lap to cover herself.

"What's the matter?" Brittany asked, looking both surprised and a bit hurt.

"Nothing." Santana answered too quickly as she threw herself off the bed. "I just remembered I have a... um... I have chores to do tonight!"

"Chores?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at her, her gaze dropping to where Santana's hands were still desperately trying to mask her excitement.

"Yeah! My uh... my mom said I need to... um... do the laundry."

"Really?" Brittany drawled. She seemed less than convinced. "Because I think you're just running away from me because you're scared I'll be freaked out about that huge boner you're trying to hide."

Santana's eyes bulged. "What?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and moved to stand in front of her, taking her hands into her own. "I already know about your little secret San... And it's okay. I'm not freaked out about it or anything. I swear."

Santana gaped at her, unable to believe what she was hearing. "But... but how?"

Brittany grinned mischievously. "You should really consider closing your curtains when you get changed you know. I can see right through to your bedroom from my window."

"Y-you were watching me change?"

"Well yeah... How could I pass that up?" Brittany giggled. "You're super sexy."

Santana wanted to give her an incredulous expression but she was far too surprised by that admission to react properly.

"Why don't you come sit with me again?" Brittany offered flirtatiously, a smirk tweaking her lips as she tugged Santana back towards the bed by her hands.

They sat down on the edge and, without letting go of her fingers, Brittany swivelled in place so she was mostly facing Santana.

"You don't need to be afraid San." Brittany assured when she noticed the nervous bouncing of Santana's knees. "Don't you like me?" She pouted.

"Oh n-no. I do. I definitely do." Santana stammered.

"Good." Brittany grinned. "Then we can keep making out."

Without another word, she lifted a hand to Santana's cheek and turned her face fully towards her, pulling her into a firm kiss. This time when their tongues met, Brittany let out an unrestrained groan and dropped her hand to Santana's thigh.

Santana barely noticed the touch. She was too busy focusing on how hot and soft and wet Brittany's mouth was against her own, how sweet she tasted – like cherry flavored lip gloss - and how much she loved that little shiver that went through her when the blonde's teeth nipped playfully at her bottom lip. It wasn't until the hand on Santana's thigh began inching its way upwards towards her crotch that she felt a spark of fear run through her again.

"What- What are you doing?" She mumbled amidst their heated kisses, her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening on her lap.

"Shh. It's okay." Brittany wrapped her free hand around the back of Santana's neck and pulled her harder into the kiss.

When Brittany's fingertips make contact with the bulge in Santana's jeans though, she drew back, gasping for air. "Britt?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course." Santana nodded without hesitation.

"Then just go with it." Brittany leant back in to quickly capture Santana's lips again. But her hand didn't immediately return to Santana's lap.

Instead, Brittany took one of Santana's hands by the wrist and placed it over her breast.

Santana gasped into Brittany's mouth. The gasp turned into a helpless whimper when Brittany began pressing on the back of her hand so she was massaging the blonde's breast through her shirt, and Santana instantly became aware of her friend's obvious lack of a bra at the feel of the small, hardening nipple beneath her palm.

Brittany groaned and pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth more forcefully.

Santana felt the restriction of her jeans becoming almost painful on her now fully hard length. She wasn't very big. An average size of about 6 inches. But that was still pretty damn huge for a girl who shouldn't have a dick at all. Besides, most of the time she wished it was less. Or not there in the first place. It was already so hard to hide. Santana just wanted to be normal.

She squirmed at the jarring thought and withdrew a bit.

"I don't..." Santana panted. "I'm not sure we should... be doing this."

Brittany sighed in annoyance. "Why?"

"I... uh... I'm not sure if I'm... ready." Santana struggled to explain. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to have sex. She really,** really** was. It was all she could think about lately. And if she was going to have sex with anyone, she definitely wanted it to be with Brittany, the girl she had been dreaming about and swooning over for the last six months.

It was just that she didn't exactly feel... worthy.

Brittany was so perfect and beautiful. Everyone at school loved her and everyone wanted to be her friend. Santana felt lucky just to hang out with her every day. Should Brittany really be sleeping with some freak of nature like her?

Brittany searched Santana's eyes, and Santana felt as if Brittany was looking right into her soul. "I like you Santana. And I don't care what's in your pants. I just like _you_."

Santana's eyebrows crinkled. She wasn't sure how Brittany knew what she was worried about – she responded as if she'd heard Santana's troubled thoughts instead of her fumbling words- but she didn't want to question it either. She gave her a feeble smile of gratitude.

"Now can you quit interrupting? You're giving _me _blue balls and I don't even have 'em!" Brittany went straight back to kissing her passionately, her hands this time tugging at the fabric of Santana's shirt. Santana allowed it to be lifted up and over her head, leaving her in a simple black bra, before Brittany suddenly wrenched her own shirt over her head.

The sight of her exposed breasts, nipples light pink and taut from arousal, made Santana's stomach tighten.

"Don't just sit there." Brittany growled. "Touch me." She grabbed Santana's hand and brought it back up to her bare breast.

Santana thought she might come there and then. But she squeezed her eyes shut and willed the unexpected rush away.

"Fuck." Brittany groaned, biting at her bottom lip. "I want you so much." She reached over and hastily began unbuttoning Santana's jeans.

Santana dropped her hand from Brittany's chest, and felt herself frozen again with overwhelming nerves... but she didn't stop her. Even when Brittany had gotten her zipper down and begun dragging the material down her legs, along with her underwear, Santana just allowed her to do as she pleased.

The cool air on her hardness made her sigh in relief. She was hot and throbbing. She'd never been this turned on in her life.

Brittany sat back after getting Santana's jeans down to her ankles and stared. Santana's heart was beating so hard and fast that she thought it might break through her chest. Her mouth was dry and she fought the urge to cover herself up with her hands under that intense blue gaze.

But then Brittany was slipping her palm over her thigh again, trailing it up slowly, so agonizing gently that it almost tickled, before wrapping her fingers around Santana's cock.

Santana jerked in place. The feeling of Brittany touching her there shot to every last nerve in body, lighting her on fire and causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

Again, she felt herself on the verge of losing control. She shut her eyes again, bit the inside of her cheek and tried to think about something else... anything else.

"Santana..." Brittany whispered, pumping her hand slightly. "Open your eyes."

Reluctantly, brown eyes appeared to meet blue.

Brittany took the opportunity to kiss her again, her free hand reaching behind Santana's back to unhook her bra in one deft motion. Then she was palming both her breast and her dick at the same time. Santana could have sworn she was going to explode. Her toes curled into the carpet as she fought against the reactions in her body. Brittany's hands felt so good. Her lips and the taste of her tongue were making her head spin. And she still couldn't believe that this was all happening so fast.

Abruptly though, Brittany's hands disappeared. Santana watched on, dumbstruck, as Brittany hurriedly began tearing off her sweats and underwear, before shocking her even further by straddling her lap.

"I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you inside of me." Brittany breathed hot against Santana's ear, dragging her teeth over her earlobe and licking along the shell. "Don't you wanna feel me too?"

Santana was so hot now that she felt like she was swimming through lava. Her eyes were fixed to the apex of Brittany's thighs, entranced by the image of the girl she'd been fantasizing about for months now completely naked and on top of her. The thought alone had her hips grinding at thin air, searching for the softness of Brittany's body which was hovering just out of her reach.

Brittany reached down then and grabbed Santana's wrist once more. This time, she lead her fingers straight to her center.

Santana let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the feeling of Brittany's warm wetness on her fingertips, and Brittany heaved a sharp breath from the contact.

Santana didn't have too much time to dwell on the experience of touching Brittany intimately though because the blonde had already reached down to grip her length, and started shifting herself into position over her member.

The movement, although it should have been expected, made Santana hesitate yet again. "Britt... uh... maybe we should still um-"

She was cut off by Brittany lowering herself down onto her hardness abruptly, taking her full length into her warmth and enveloping her senses in tight, velvety bliss.

It was too much. Unable to hold back any longer, Santana came without warning, her hands flying to Brittany's hips as she bucked up into her uncontrollably.

She pressed her forehead to Brittany's shoulder, whimpering and biting at the skin as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her. Brittany's arms draped around her neck and Santana was vaguely aware of her placing gentle kisses up and down her neck while she spasmed erratically.

When Santana finally came down, she felt her cheeks searing with embarrassment and shame of arriving too early. She burrowed her face further into the skin of Brittany's bare shoulder, wanting nothing more than the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

After a few long minutes of silence, Brittany giggled. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe that just happened." Santana murmured in defeat.

"I can... It's your first time." Brittany laughed. "But really... it's not so bad." She shrugged.

"How is it not so bad?" Santana lifted her face to look Brittany in the eye, conveying her stubborn frustration.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong here but... You're still hard." Brittany wiggled a little on Santana's lap and smirked.

Santana's hips pumped automatically at the movement.

She was right.

"So if you're still hard, and I'm still _way_ turned on, then why don't we just continue where we left off?" Brittany offered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Santana was just about ready to argue that regardless of the fact she was still totally hard and ready, it didn't take anything away from the humiliation she felt for her having blown her load too soon... but then Brittany began grinding in place, and all thought was driven from her mind by the perfect friction created in the place where their bodies were connected.

Brittany released a quiet hum of pleasure from the back of her throat."Mmmm... okay?"

Santana nodded distractedly, rubbing her thumbs over the firm muscles of Brittany's abs while she gripped her languidly rolling hips.

"You feel so good." Brittany panted, picking up the pace and setting her own speed of raising and lowering herself on Santana's hard length. "I... I've wanted you for so long Santana."

Santana groaned and thrust up into Brittany unconsciously at her words. It drew a sharp whimper from the blonde, who had moved her hands to Santana's tensed shoulders and was lightly scratching her fingernails over tanned skin.

The pleasurable sting, paired with the now much faster and more impatient pumping of Brittany's hips, made Santana squeeze her eyes closed. The coil in the pit of her stomach was tightening again, and quickly. "Britt... I... I'm gonna..."

Brittany silenced her with a furious kiss and ground down forcefully, reaching a hand between their bodies to rub at her own clit. Santana felt Brittany's muscles twitch around her cock in response to the motion of her fingers.

Breathless, Brittany pulled back just enough to press their slightly sweaty foreheads together. "Come with me."

Santana, as if finally ripped from her nerve-riddled daze, grasped at Brittany's hips more decisively and thrust upwards with short, swift little movements. Surprised by the sudden show of confidence, Brittany sucked Santana's bottom lip into her mouth and muffled a moan as she came.

The rhythmic pulsing of the blonde's orgasm around her member set Santana off straight away, and she followed Brittany into the mess of frantic, euphoric writhing that drew out their long releases.

Breathing hard and completely spent, Santana fell backwards until her shoulders hit the bed, taking an equally exhausted Brittany with her. They lay in silence for long moments, catching their breath, while Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany more fully, needing to feel her close in the moment of vulnerability.

She'd just lost her virginity to the girl of her dreams... and it was absolutely incredible.

Still, she couldn't help but worry...

"Um Britt?"

"Mhmm." Brittany hummed lazily.

"This isn't just a one-time thing, is it?"

Brittany lifted her head just enough to give Santana a cheeky smile. "Are you kidding babe? This is just the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: Since I didn't completely cover everything in the prompt, I might be open to continuing this little universe with more one-shots if people are interested =) You'll have to throw me some suggestions though.**


End file.
